Promesa
by Yaiiiina
Summary: La promesa que Riza le hizo a Roy hacia algun tiempo, tiene que ser cumplida, por mas dura que paresca la realidad, al final, ?fue lo correcto?... Royai.


Entre las tinieblas de la noche, pensaba en el pesado… veía sus manos, las que siempre habían disfrazado la triste sensación de la muerte, tomando la fiel arma que siempre le ayudo a defender a lo que mas quería en el mundo

Entre las tinieblas de la noche, pensaba en el pasado, esos momentos que quisiera repetir, para no pensar en lo que había ocurrido… veía sus manos, las que siempre habían disfrazado la triste sensación de la muerte, temblaban de solo recordar la vibración cuando se efectúan los disparos.

Tomando la fiel arma que siempre le ayudo a defender a lo que mas quería en el mundo, trataba de ahogar su sentir, lo hecho, hecho esta, nada en el mundo podría sacrificar para volver el tiempo, pensar mas para evitar lo que ocurrió.

Ya sabía en lo que me metía aquel día en que fui entrevistada, sabia a que me estaba arriesgando…

Pero tenía una convicción, quería llegar a ver cierto lo que mi padre siempre decía:

"_este poder puede traer grandes cosas."_

Durante toda mi vida me ignoro, e incluso llegue a temerle cuando lo veía investigando, la alquimia puede ser la perdición de mucha gente y el no fue la excepción, puede que buscara la verdadera felicidad para todos, pero a mi nunca me ayudo mucho…

Aunque al final, me confió la clave de sus estudios.

Tuve que llevar esa carga en mi espalda durante mucho tiempo, para que solo su aprendiz fuera capas de encontrarla y descifrarla, lo acepte por que así podría seguir en contacto con el después de la inevitable muerte de mi padre…

El y yo, después de eso, no tendríamos por que volver a vernos. Así, emprendimos juntos un largo camino, que fue sellado por un juramento.

"_si piensas que te haz equivocado, toma tu arma y mátame con esas manos"._

Siempre que me notabas dubitativa, me recordabas esa promesa, siempre hallabas la forma de hacerme seguir sin dudarlo. Supongo que conocías mi secreto mejor guardado y que no me resistiría a tus palabras. Eso era necesario para hacerme seguir en el camino, para no abandonarlo, me apena pensar que eras tú el que mas quería cumplir con nuestro objetivo.

En cada día gris me preguntaba, ¿Por qué no todos pueden ser como tu? Así podría enamorarme de alguien más y no tener que cuidarnos de la ley de fraternización.

Pero, inmediatamente me volvía a la maravillosa realidad.

No todos tenían la voluntad que tú, eras único, con cada injusticia que presenciabas se encendía el fuego de tu coraje, pero no te dejabas llevar por tus impulsos, sabias que algo así lo podría arruinar todo.

"_Mátame"_

Nunca quise pensar en esa posibilidad, sentía un oculto orgullo sobre ti, sobre mi, teníamos algo grande, y lo íbamos alcanzando poco a poco, aun con los ojos cerrados alcanzábamos algún progreso, éramos un equipo inquebrantable, aun en la desventura.

"_Muerte"_

Aun la lamentable perdida de un ser querido no te quebrantaba, te hacia querer avanzar mas y mas.

Fui testigo de cómo extrañabas a Hughes, tu amigo, tu confidente, otro aliado más.

Siempre me pregunte ¿Cómo te sentirías si algo así me pasara a mí, a la persona que mas te amó, que cuido de tu espalda, y que desde ella podía matarte si quería?

"_Si quería…"._

Ahora no lo sabré.

Ha llegado el fin, tuve que cerrar mis ojos para no mirar lo que mis manos hacían.

Con la probabilidad de fallar, apreté el gatillo de ese instrumento de muerte que aprendí a usar con destreza.

Flash back

Los alquimistas lo llaman la ley del intercambio equivalente, solo nosotros los soldados debemos mancharnos las manos, así las futuras generaciones podrán disfrutar de la felicidad. Para pagar ese costo tendremos que cargar con cadáveres y cruzar un río de sangre.

Estoy pensando en recomendarla como mi asistente. Quiero que cuide mi espalda. confiarle mi espalda, significa que puede dispararme desde atrás en cualquier momento. Si me salgo del camino, dispáreme, y máteme con esas manos. Le doy permiso para hacer eso…. ¿me seguirás?

Si, si ese es su deseo… entonces hasta el infierno.

Fin flash back

"hasta el infierno"….

Nunca me sentí mas asesina que este día.

No se que pudo haber pasado, se que tu no eras así, de haberlo sido, no te hubiera seguido.

Dentro de nuestros planes, estaba el que fueras el futuro furer de la nación, pero… eso que hiciste fue inaudito. Sabía que lo lograríamos a cualquier costo, pero ese no eras tú, nunca hubieses podido hacer eso.

Siempre fuiste justo y recto a tu manera, no hacías las cosas precisamente por beneficio propio.

Tu el hombre que amo y por quien arriesgaba hasta mi propia vida.

" _ojos de halcón"_

Ojos de halcón, así me llamaban, hice honor a mi apellido, pero en ese momento quisiera no haber tenido esa mirada prodigiosa, pues a pesar de haber cerrado mis ojos, alcancé a ver tu rostro.

Candido, sereno y perturbado, ¿como pueden ser esas dos cosas al mismo tiempo?

Creí que eso último era por que habías comprendido que cumpliría con mi promesa y te habías arrepentido de haber hecho lo que hiciste.

Lo siento….

Fueron mis palabras, alcancé a pronunciarlas al mismo tiempo en que dos sonidos huecos salieron de entre mis manos.

Pudiste haberte defendido, pero no te inmutaste siquiera, recibiste con dignidad lo que venia y fue cuando me di cuenta lo que pasaba.

Al abrir mis ojos te vi caer, tu rostro seguía igual hasta que me acerque…

Coronel.. lo siento, no quería, pero…

Descuide, me alegra tener una subordinada que sabe cumplir sus promesas.

Su rostro cambio a uno de satisfacción

Por que lo hiciste?

Preferí morir en tus manos, en las manos de quien en verdad me amo. Sabiendo que seria por eso mismo que siento por ti. Riza hawkeye…..

Trate de ahogar un amargo grito de dolor, pero fue inútil, dio su ultimo aliento, su cuerpo yacía inerte entre mis brazos.

¿Por que lo hice?

Ahora lo comprendo..

No se que habrá pasado, que es lo que habrás descubierto, pero se que lo que hiciste fue por que no tenias mas opción.

Y fue de esa forma, para que no resintiera tanto tu muerte. Para que sintiera que había pasado lo correcto y que fue tu culpa si no logramos lo que queríamos alcanzar. Para que yo aun conservara la esperanza.

Se que querías morir, morir por una causa valiosa, significativa, que morir al yugo del enemigo..

Pero yo quiero ir contigo…..


End file.
